Bestfriend or Boyfriend?
by Live.Life.With.Music
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they two years old, but Edward had to leave Forks and his Bella. What will happen if Edward comes back in 5 years? Will Bella and Edward fall in love with each other or be best friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my new story and I hope you will like it! I do not own Twilight and the song You Can by David Archuleta.**

**_~Best Friend or Boyfriend?~_**

**_~BPOV~_**

**13 years old**

"Edward! Where are you taking me?" I asked. Edward, my greatest friend in the world, was taking me somewhere. I couldn't see because Edward put blindfold on me. I have a big secret about Edward; I'm madly in love with him.

"Some where," Edward said like a 5 year, but yet like a man with his velvet voice.

"Edward, you know how much I hate surprises!!" I shouted. I don't really know why I hate surprises, something unexpected comes.

"I know," he said still acting like a 5 year old.

"Now, untie your blindfold!" he said. I wonder what is that he is about to show me?

I gasped, it was Edward's meadow. It is so beautiful. With Edward standing there, it was so perfect.

"Edward! This is so beautiful. This is the most amazing place I ever seen!" I was about to cry once I saw this place. A secret place, just for Edward and me.

"I came here with you to do this." He said as he came closer to me. Our heads were touching and once you know it, your lips met.

***OME*OME*OME***

_Take me where I've never been_

_Help me on my feet again_

_Show me that good things comes to those who wait_

_Tell me I'm not on my own_

_Tell me I won't be alone_

_Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake_

_Cause if anyone who can make me fall in love,_

_You can_

_Baby when you look at me,_

_tell what you see_

_Are these the eyes of someone you could love?_

_Cause everything that brought me here_

_well now it all seems clear_

_Baby you're the one that I've been dreaming of_

_If anyone who can make me fall in love,_

_You Can_

**(You Can-David Archuleta)**

***OME*OME*OME***

Once I broke our kiss, I couldn't believe it. A kiss from a person I love and in a place that blew me away.

"Bella I love you so much," Edward whispered into my ear as he kissed my warm neck. Once I heard that, I had tears in my eyes.

"I love you too ,Edward." More tears rolled down in my eyes. Edward pulled me into his arms.

He paused for a few minutes, with me in his hot arms. I wanted this to last forever. Nothing could ruin this.

"I am so sorry Bella, but I have to say this to you. My family is leaving Forks." He said while looking down sadly. Once I heard that, my heart stopped.

"What! No! You can't leave!" I shouted with sad tears in my eyes. How can this happen!?

"Bella, my dad got a new job in New York and we have to go with him. Bella, this is our meadow. When ever you come here, you will always think of me and I will always think of you." Edward said.

"Wait. Edward I want you to have this," I gave him my star shape charm "Here have this. This is my lucky charm. So, where ever you go, I will always be with you."

"Also Edward, always remember that I love you" I whisper

"I love you too, Bella"

* * *

**A/N: So, you know the part where Bella gave Edward her charm? Guess where is it from? It might be easy and might be hard. Anyways, see that button down there? Ya, click it and REVIEW!**


	2. Going to Dartmouth

**Hey you guys! Thank you for the reviews. Now on with the story! I do not own Twilight.**

**_~Bestfriend or Boyfriend?~_**

**_~Chapter2: Going to Dartmouth~_**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Agh!" I screamed.

The same dream again I thought to myself. In my dream **( chapter 1)**, was real ,I mean it happened 5 years ago. After Edward left, I went into depression. Everyday I've been going to our meadow and thought about Edward all day long. How can I lose someone so perfect? He was everything to me, but I knew that I need to move on. Now I have a boyfriend. His name is Bradin and he is always sweet to me. When I heard my phone ringed, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Bella, it's me Bradin. I was wondering, do you have time to get some coffee with me before we go to Dartmouth?"Bradin asked.

"I love too, I'll see you at 11:00." I answered smiling. Bradin is sweet and everything, but Edward was the sweetest person I ever met.

"Okay I will see you later. Bye." I said then hung up on the phone.

* * *

"Hey Bradin." I said as I came up to him inside the warm cafe. Everything felt safe, whenever I'm with Bradin. A protecter....

"Oh! Hi Bella" Bradin said and kissed me.

"Hey," I said giving him one of my warm smiles.

"So, college." Bradin said. I wonder what's this is about?

"So, what about it?" I asked.

"Umm, you know. I wonder what will happen after college." Bradin explained.

"Well, I never thought of that but, I have a thought to finish college." I said. A few hours of talking, Bradin ended the conversation.

"Well, we better leave" Bradin took out his free hand "Let's go." He said

"Okay." I said back and took his hand.

***OME*OME*OME***

Once we were at Dartmouth, I was speechless.

"Wow! The campus is beautiful!" I said. Well in the inside, welcome to hell I thought.

He laughed. "Well, I know what's even more beautiful." 'Wait, what was he talking about?' I looked up to see his face expression. He gave me a grin while I gave him a confused look.

"_I was talking about you, Love." _a voice went through my head. It was a soft velvet voice........

"Oh, your talking about me?" I asked Bradin, still with a confused look.

"Yes, silly!" Bradin said giving me a big hug.

* * *

While I was looking for my dorm, a blonde girl just bumped into me which made her all on the ground with her fake Coach bag.

"Watch where you're going bitch," she spat. Wait, did she just call me a bitch? Once I look up, it was the whore Tanya. She always tried to pull me and Edward apart a while ago. She wanted what Edward and I had, being very close friends. Edward and I always thought Tanya was a bitch. Well, looks like she hasn't changed at all.

"Oh Tanya! Why do always talk about yourself? Oh! By the way, your Coach Bag is not even real," I said giving my "fuck you" finger and walked to my dorm.

"It's not over, Swan!" I heard her shout across the hall.

Great, again this is going to be hell. Once I came in my dorm, it was already set. Wow! Looks like someone has done a lot of shopping. Then this person reminds me of-

"Bella?"

* * *

**Well, there you go. Please REVIEW!!!**


	3. Surprise

**Hey people! thank you for the reviews! Now heres chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Bestfriend or Boyfriend?

Chapter 3: Surprise

"Bella Swan?" The person behind me asked. Oh My God! Is it the person I think it is?

"Alice?" I said as I turned around.

"Nope. Alice is out shopping." I noticed that it was Rosalie Hale. Of corse Alice is always out shopping.

"Rosalie!!" I dropped my bags and ran up to her and gave her a hug. Alice and Rosalie were like sisters to me. Always look

ing out for each other, shopping together, talk all night long.

"I thought that I will never see you again. I bet someone will be the happiest person on earth when he sees you" Rosalie said. Oh My God!!! EDWARD IS HERE!!.

"Here," Rosalie passes me a piece of paper "I bet he is dying to see you again."

"Thanks Rosalie, I'll see you later." I said and ran out the door. On the piece of paper, it has Edward's dorm number and his phone number.

***OME*OME*OME***

**When I was walking down the hall to go to Edward's dorm, my hearts was pounding so hard that I bet someone could hear it. The truth is, I'm still in**

**love with Edward. After going through depression, I still remember everything about Edward. His favorite color, music, bands, store, everything. When I was at Edward's dorm, I was damn right happy! I came banging on the door with excitement.**

**"Cone in. The door is open." I heard someone said.**

**"Hey-"**

"Bella?" Once I looked up, I saw Emmett and Jasper standing there.

"BELLA!" Both of them shouted and came up to me and gave me a bear hug. Wow they are so tall.

"It's great to see you again" Jasper said

"Jasper-Emmett- put-me-down." I coughed. Instead of sisters, Jasper and Emmett were like brothers to me. Being like a protective brothers when ever guys at school asks me out or pretend that they need help in math.

"Hey, have you seen-"

"Edward?" Jasper finished. Iguess the Cullens knows me very well.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Come on Bella, you haven't seen Edward for five years. Plus..._ YOU LOVE HIM_" Emmett said with a 4 year old boy voice on the last 3 words. I punch Emmett on the arm. His arms were like hard rock.

"Shit Emmett! Your body is hard like cold rocks," I said as I was shaking my hand up and down. "Just tell me where is he."

"He's in the music room down across parking lot." Jasper said.

"Okay later." I said and ran out of the door.

***OME*OME*OME***

When I open the door to the music room, I heard someone playing the piano. It sounds beautiful.

"Edward?"I said. When I saw the person turned around, I gasped.

"Edward!!" I yelled. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He's beautiful.

"Bella, I missed you" I heard his velvet voice said.

"I missed you too, Edward." I said.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Edward said said as he pulled me to the piano. When Edward was pulling me to the piano, I noticed that he

was holding my charm that I gave him five years ago.

"I wrote this song before I left and I would love to share it with you." he said as he played the piano and stated singing.

_"I hung up on the phone tonight,_

_something happen for the first time, deep inside_

_what a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way about me_

_It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so meserized_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am crazy or falling in love?_

**_Is it real or just another crush?_**

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do?_

_Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away,_

_going away."_

_After Edward finished the song, I was amazed._

_"Edward, it's amazing. I lov-"_

_"Bella?" I heard someone. I looked around to see who it was then, I saw Bradin's face coming from the dark shadows._

_"There you are," he sad as he came up to me and kissed me. It looked like Bradin didn't see Edward there holding my hand. Edward let go my hand and_

_stand up. I looked into Edward"s topaz eyes. I saw his topaz eyes full with hurt as he went out the door._

_

* * *

_

**O****kay p****eople! I want you to guess what song it was (the song Edward was singing)and who is it by? Please Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Hurt

**Hey you guys! I so so so so 1,000x sorry that I haven't post any chapters. Yes the song that Edward sang is............... Crush by David Archuleta!! Yea!!! If you haven't heard the song, listen to it!!!! I love the song so so much. Now on with the story!!**

* * *

~Bestfriend or Boyfriend~

~Chapter 4~

"Bella, who was that?" Bradin asked. I can not believe this. I messed it up. I love Edward, but I still love Bradin at the same time. When Edward left 5 years ago, I had to believe that he did not exist.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." I said sharply. When I walked out the room, tears got on my face. I have been in love with Edward the whole time.

***OME*OME*OME***

"Jasper, Emmett. Have you seen Edward?" I asked. 'Please please please tell me.' I thought.

"No," they said toget her. Shit.

I tried to rush out the door, but Jasper stopped me.

"Bella, I can feel that something is wrong. Just tell us, we're your borthers. **(A/N: Well, in the story they are not really brothers and sisters, but like brothers and sister.)."** Jasper said as he took my hand and pulled me on to a chair. Like a brother, Jasper has always been there for me while Emmett has been always sitting there making me laugh.

"Well, Edward sang a song for me and then my boyfriend, Bradin, came in and kissed me. I saw Edward so hurt. I bet he will never talk to me again," I explain looking down with tears in my eyes again.

"Bella, do you still love him," Jasper asked.

"Yes! I'm in love with him. I love him more than anything, even life it self," I cried out. Emmett and Jasper suddenly came up to me and gave me a hug.

" Everything is going to be okay, Bella," Emmett whispered softly.

"Thanks you guys," I wiped the last tear out of my eye, " I go to go."

***OME*OME*OME**

When I got into my car, I was thinking. Does Edward hates me? Will we be boyfriend and girlfriend? What will happend to Bradin? Ahh!!! I hate my life right now!!! While I was thinking, I was finally there. As fast as I could, I got out of the car and looked around. I was at Sunset Beach. The beach where Edward and I first met. It was our special beach. When I was 7 years old, I tripped from running amd started crying. I thought that I was alone, but Edward came up to me and saved the day. Out on the sandy beach, I saw Edward saw Edward walking, look sad and confuessed.

"EDWARD!!!!" I shouted out, but before I ran, I tripped on something that I didn't see and fell off a cliff and went into the ocean. I felt the icy cold water on my body. It's felt like, millions of ice cubes going through your skin.

_'I love you, Edward.' _

* * *

**Okay! That's chapter 4: Hurt. I hope you enjoyed it. Again so sorry and everything. Yeah I know short chapter again. Please review! It will make my day.**

**JESSE MCCARTNEY FANS: Have you Jmac fans heard that Jesse was about to play as Jasper Hale in Twilight? And also, in magazines are saying that he is getting the Edward Cullen look.**

**Well, thats all!!!**

**xoxotwilight269**


	5. Hope

**Hey you guys! Thaanks for the reviews. Sorry, this will be a short chapter.  
**

* * *

~Bestfriend or Boyfriend~

~Chapter 5~

EPOV

I can't believe this. I'm in love with a person who doesn't love me anymore.

_Flashback_

_"Edward, wait," she handed me a charm. " Here, have this. This is my lucky charm, so when ever you have this, I'm always with you and remember, I love you."_

_End of Flashback_

I always remember the time when Bella and I were kids. I always helped Bella in hard times and she always helped me too. I love her so much, right now my heart is broken. When my family left, things started to fall apart. Now, I'm in my car driving away to Sunset Beach. It's the place where I met Bella. When I first saw her, I knew we would be great friends and maybe even more than friends. Maybe, it's showing me a sign that we should just be friends and nothing else..... just friends. Once I got out of my car, I ran over to the water. I closed my eyes and listen to the waves crushing the strong rocks, birds flying around the beach, and "EDWARD!!" I looked around to see who was it, then I saw someone falling into the deep blue ocean._ By the beautiful brown locks of hair, I noticed it was Bella!_

_"BELLA!" I called out. I ran as fast as I could to the water. This can no be happening. When I grab Bella, I went to the shore._

_"Bella," I whispered her name as I put her down the sandy ground. No, she can't die. Not now. "Bella, come on." I was fighting for her to live. I didn't have a choice, I took a deep breath and let it out into her mouth. As the hot air went into her mouth, I felt her lips on mine. A touch of warm lips, made me want to kiss her, but I knew I couldn't. After one whole breath, I heard her coughing. _

_"Edward?" she asked in a low whisper._

_"Yes?"_

_"Edward, I-"_

_"Shhh. I need to take you to the doctors," I said as I picked her up and rushed into my Volvo._

***OME*OME*OME*OME***

"You may now see Bella, Mr. Cullen," a nice nurse said with a smile.

"Thanks."

When I came into the room, I saw Bella laying there.

"Hey Bella. How are you feeling?" I asked and gave her one of my famous crooked smile **( I'm smiling right now! :])**

She laugh. I always love hearing her laugh when ever I give her my smiles.

"Fine. I'm happy that you're here with me and saved my life," she said smiling back. I knew I had to do this now, so I had to break it to her.

"Bella, I think it's better that we should stay as friends."

* * *

**Well, theres chapter 5 Don't hate me :(**

**Hit or miss?**


	6. I love you

**Hey everyone!! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating anything. I have been working on my new web site.**

**PLEASE!!! YOU GUYS!!! IF YOU ARE A TWILIGHTER (a big twilight saga fan) PLEASE COME JOIN THE SITE!!! It's called obsessed twilighters. The link is on my page.**

**oh! I have information about Bradin Westerly and a picture of him on my page.  
**

~Bestfriend or Boyfriend~

~Chapter 6~

BPOV

"Bella, I think it's better if we stay as friends," Edward said with his eyes closed. What? Why? _'Edward! I love you!!!'_ was what I wanted to shout out.

"What?" I said confused.

"Bella, you have a boyfriend to love, I see that you moved on and I also moved on. So, we should be just friends......... Nothing else, just friends," Edward said in a low voice. The truth is, I never moved on. I was there holding on to him, never let him go. If thats what he wants, fine then.

"Okay." Edward gave me a smile. I also flashed a smile, but it was a smile full with hurt. I'm dying in the inside of my heart.

"Bella, you should get so sleep. You will be out of here in a couple of hours.," Edward said as he walked up to me and kissed my forehead. When he walked out of the room, I started crying. I love Edward so so much, but I also love Bradin. Why does life have to be like this? A few seconds later, there was a light knock on my door.

"Come in," I said and tried to hide the tears away. I must look like hell right now.

" Hey!!" I heard familiar voices filled the room. It was Bradin, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper coming in.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry that I look horrible right now."

" Your perfect **(Look! That's Edward's line!),**" Bradin added. Emmett and Jasper gave him a dirty look.

" Bella, are you ok? Edward called us and told us that you drown in the ocean. You were about to die, but Edward came down and saved you!!" Alice said, freaking out.

" Alice! Alice! I'm fine. Now, you guys, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Bradin," I said. I was a bit worried that they didn't like him, but I gave the chance to let each other to get along.

"Hi," my friends greeted him.

" Bradin, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett."

" Hey, I heard that you guys met since you were born," Bradin said.

"Yeah, we're her great friends," Alice said with a smile.

"Well, Bella, you should get so sleep," my protective brother, Emmett, said as the rest went out of the small room.

**~OME*OME*OME~**

"Yes! I feel so good getting out of there," I said as I walked out of the hospital. I can feel the warm sun on my face and my sweet boyfriend, Bradin, hugging me to death. 'Just friends. Nothing else, just friends' I thought about Edward's words in my head.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Bradin asked.

" I don't know, Maybe go out shopping," I answered.

"Okay, let's go," Bradin said and picked me up to run over to his car.

" Bradin, you know that you don't have to go?"

"I know,but I want too," he said and gave me a kiss.

**~OME*OME*OME~**

"Look! You have some ice cream on your nose," I said and laughed like a little child. We were walking downtown just having fun together.

"Where?" he asked and looked around his nose.

"Right there." Then, I put a bit of ice cream all over his nose. He didn't look happy.

"Bella!!" he yelled. I started running as if a little girl playing tag with her bestfriend. When Bradin caught up to me, he picked me up and stated spinning me. I was laughing like crazy.

"oh, Edward," a girl said behind us. When Bradin turned around, still holding me and chocolate mint ice all over Bradin's nose, there was Tanya and Edward.

* * *

******There you go!!! Again sorry that it's short. PLEASE GO ON OBSESSED TWILIGHTERS!!!! Go on my page and you will see a link for joining my**

******web site and see information about Bradin.**

******Hit or Miss?**


	7. I love you EPOV

**Hey everyone! I' so so so so sorry that I haven't been updating anything, I have been really busy, but now I have summer break so I'll updating offen (I think). Anyways, now I have a web site (on my page) thats all about my fanfics, so you'll see imformation there. Also, imformation about Bradin Westerly on the My OCs page on the web site. Ok enough with the authors note, on with the story.**

**I bet you guys forgot what happen so, I'll go though what's been happening.**

**Bella is now out of the hospital and went downtown with Bradin. They both played around, and saw Tanya and Edward together......**

* * *

~Bestfriend or Boyfriend?~

by: xoxoTwilight269

Chapter 7:I love you EPOV

"Bella, I think it's better if we stay as friends."

***OME*OME*OME***

** After getting out of the hospital, I was upset. I just told the girl I'm madly in love with we should stay as friends. I can see she's moved on. I guess that was the right thing to do. Of course I'm still in the same place where I was 5 years ago. Still in love with my bestfriend.**

**When I was walking downtown, I accidently hit into someone**

**"Oww! Watch where your going!" the girl spat. I turn around, and saw it was Tanya. **

'Ewwww!' I thought, 'the slut is here.'

"Oh, Edward," Tanya said holding my hand. What the hell?? What is she doing to me?? When I looked ahead, I saw it was..........

Bella and her boyfriend.

* * *

**Yeah I know still a cliffhanger. I'M SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! **

**So, Hit or Miss???**


	8. What!

* * *

~Bestfriend or Boyfriend?~

by: xoxoTwilight269

Chapter 8: What!?

There was Tanya and Edward.

When I saw them together, I was heartbroken. Edward and Tanya? I thought Edward hated Tanya, I guess 'm wrong. What made me hurt even more was that they were holding hands.

"Hi, Bella," Tanya said giving me a warm smile. What hell? What is this whore going to do??

"Umm... Hi," I guess I could say that.

"Hey, Bella, It's nice to see you out of the hospital," Edward said giving one of my favorite crooked smiles.

"Thanks," I said smiling. Some how, I thought I would put a fake smile since they are together, but this is a real smile. ' For Edward' I thought.

"Who's this?" Tanya said looking at Bradin.

"I'm Bradin," he said with a grin on his face. Aww! He looks so cute.

"Hey Bradin. It's nice to meet you, I'm Edward," he said. "Well, I better get going, I have go pratice with my band."

"Your in a band?" I asked.

"Yeah, Emmett and Jasper is in it. You guys should come and see us."

"Sure," Bradin and I said at the same time.

"Okay then, see you guys later," Edward said and walked away. Of course, Tanya followed.

"EDDIE!!! AIT FOR MEE!" she screamed and ran after him.

"Go away Tanya," I heard Edward's voice say as the voice die down. 'That was weird,' I thought.

"So, who was the slut?" Bradin asked.

" That was Tanya Smith, **( Um.... I made the last name up. I thought without the last name seems empty. Yeah, of course that's not her real last name in the book.) **the most popular and the biggest whore in High School" I said.

"Oh, we should get going."

"Yeah we should," was my last words and left.

***OME*OME*OME***

"Hey you guys," all three ,Edward, Emmett, and Jasper welcomed us.

"Hey!" we both answered.

" So, hows the band going?" I asked looking at Edward.

"Well, everything is going great, but Emmett thinks we need another lead singer," Edward glaring at Emmett.

"What did I even do?" Emmett asked.** (you got to love emmett! LOL :D But I prefer Edward better.)** Edward and Jasper just rolled their eyes.

"Maybe I can give it a try." Bradin said.

"Okay, show us what you got," Jasper said giving him a serious look which kinda scared me.

"Okay. Well, I wrote this last week, so it might not sound great," Bradin said as he pulled out a piece a of paper out of his back pocket.

_Hey baby girl  
I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

_  
Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5  
And we're leavin' never looking back again  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that_

__

Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out  
Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is  
Cause you're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen  
So I'm gonna ask you one time if you got a man

_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left left left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Cause we gone & we gone & we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you need to tell him..._

_we're leavin' never looking back again  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that_

_Right after he sang, all four of us (me, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett) jaws dropped. I was speechless. It's amazing!!_

_" Um.. Was it bad?" Bradin asked confused. What! He thinks it's horrible? I loved it!!_

_"No." All four of as said, which still made Bradin confused._

_"It's fantasic!! Your in!" Emmett yelled, while while my face still looked speechless._

_"Hello? Bella?" Bradin said waving his hand in front of my face._

_"Oh sorry, its just that you voice is like an angel," slipped out of my mouth. As always, I blushed. Wow, I can't believe that I just said that, next to Edward._

_"Alright, we have a band."_

* * *

**There you go, chapter 8. Again I'm sorry about the short chapter. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!**

**Song: Leavin' by Jesse McCartney**


	9. Chapter 9: A band name

**Hey everyone! I'm really really sorry that I have been updating, I have been getting small writers block. I'm also sorry that this chapter is kinda short. I want to thank everyone who review and and me the band names! You guys are rock!**

**Yes, Emmett is the drummer!!**

* * *

~Bestfriend or Boyfriend?~

~Chapter 9: A Band name~

"Alright then, we have a band."

***OME*OME*OME* **

**EPOV**

"Wait, do you guys have a band name yet?" Bradin asked.

" Um......" Emmett said, looking down.

"No," Jasper finished.

"Well, let's start pitching in ideas," I said as we got started. 'Hmmm...... Band names' I thought.

"The Chanters?" Jasper asked as we looked at each other.

"Nope."

"Heartbreakers?"

"Nope," Emmett said while he was shuffling through something. "Hey, have you guys seen my drum sticks?"

" No," all of us said together. Sometimes, you can't trust Emmett with anything at all.

"I swear, it was- Whoa"

CRASH

"Found them. Hey what about Bleeding Hearts?" Emmett asked, not to bother to get up. All of us looked at each other weird **(Not that the name is weird, they are looking at each other weird because Emmett wouldn't get up from the cold floor.)**.

"Nope."

"Un-Blood Brothers?"

"That's sound fine, but it seems like another band can steal the name from us."

"How about, Blood Lust?" Bradin spoke up. 'Umm..... Not bad' I thought in my head.

"Wait, what about Twilight Addiction?" I heard Bella called out. 'Hm... Another good one' **(Not to confuse you guys, the ' is thoughts. I think you guys will see it a lot in later chapters)**

"Wow!" Emmett said, still on the floor **(LOL!:D SO LIKE EMMETT).**

"Now, it's between Blood Lust and Twilight Addiction."

" Let's vote."

* * *

**Now this is where you guys come. There's a poll to pick betwwen Twilight Addiction and Blood Lust. The poll will be up untill the 19 of this month.**

**I want to thank all of you guys!**

**For Band names: Whisper Marie, missmiley1996, teddybearpixiestix, VampriesXTeamEdward-Erik, and Jasperiswelfit.**

**For Reviews: xtranyax, jillcabana, whattheforks (LOL luv the name by the way!:D), , jammi97, TaylorShareeseVAT, and sprinter1.**


	10. Together

**SUP TWILIGHTERS!! And, YES I'm not dead. I have some good new and bad news...**

**Goodnews: I have 2 chapters done!!! YAY!!!!**

**Badnews: I'm going to be gone next week :( and then school for me is almost here... So, I don't know if I have the time to update! **

**Don't worry, I'll ever forget my wonderful reviewers! And, the winner of the band name is......**

**Blood Lust!!!! Ok, I guess you guys were kinda wondering. How to saw Bradin? Well, it's not really Brad-in its Braid-in oh and also, Edward with Topaz colored eyes. Edward is not a vampire, I just wanted his eyes topaz colored. **

** Now, heres chapter 10**

* * *

Now, it's between Blood Lust and Twilight Addition."

"Let's vote!"

* * *

~Bestfriend or Boyfriend?~

Chapter 10: Together

BPOV

" Blood Lust, it is," Jasper called out.

"All we need is more songs, songwriter," Emmett said, putting his hands on Bradin's shoulders.

"I'll write write as much as I can. So, what do you guys have so far?" Bradin asked, looking at Edward.

"We, have a few songs, but we're not sure if we should use them. Here I'll show you." Once Edward finished his sentence, he walked over where I was

_'What is he doing?' _I started to freak out in my head. _'Okay..okay,,okay.. Just act normal' _So, I just smiled. '_I'm so weird'_

"Hey, Bella," Edward said smiling back.

"Hey, Edward!," I said a bit too loud. "So, you wanted something?" I asked trying to hide my red cheeks.

"Umm.... I'm just here for my guitar." My cheeks turned even reader than before. _'MY FACE IS LIKE A TOMATO!!' _

"Aww! I love the blush on your skin," Edward said sweetly and walked over to the rest of the band members with his dark black guitar.

"WOW!'

***OME*OME*OME***

"Whoa, this is amazing. You guys should play it," Bradin said, giving back their written song.

"Okay then, here it goes," Edward said looking over at me.

_I=Edward ** B= Emmett and Jasper**_

_(With me- Sum 41)_

_I don't want this moment  
To ever end  
Where every thing's nothing, without you  
I wait here forever just to,  
To see you smile  
Cause it's true  
I am nothing without you_

__

Through it all  
I've made my mistakes  
I'll stumble and fall  
But I mean these words

_I want you to know  
With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
And I'll hold on to this moment you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go  
_

I was so touched by this song. I can tell, Edward was sining this song, like he means it.

_  
Thoughts read unspoken  
Forever and know  
Pieces of memories  
Fall to the ground  
I know what I did and how so  
I won't let this go  
Cause it's true  
I am nothing without you_

__

On the streets, where I walked alone  
With nowhere to go  
I've come to an end

I want you to know  
With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
And I'll hold on to this moment you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

_In front of you're eyes  
It falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of you're eyes  
It falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find  
What you will find _

**What you will find**

**What you will find**

_  
I don't want this moment  
To ever end  
Where every thing's nothing, without you_

***OME*OME*OME***

Once I got back to my dorm, from the Cullen's house, I deiced to take a warm shower and call Bradin. As I came out of the steamy shower, I notice I was wearing

Edward's basset ball jersey, that I found on my bed after I came back form the airport to say goodbye to the Cullens years ago, and Bradin's boxers **(Don't worry kids, they didn't do it! LOL!). **I laughed at myself when I looked in the mirror.

'Edward'

'Bradin'

Ahhh! Everything is so hard in life! I picked up my cell and called Bradin.

"Hey B. Hows my favorite girl doing?" I smiled.

"Fine," I laughed. "So, hows the songs going?"

"Great! I've written over 5 songs already!" Bradin said wildly on the phone.

"Someone is full with joy today."

"Do you want to hear what I have so far?"

" Yeah, of course," I said as I got off of Alice's make-up chair to my bed.

(No Boundaries-Kris Allen)  
_Seconds, hours, so many days  
You know what you want but how long can you wait?  
Every moment lasts forever  
If you feel you've lost your way_

_What if your chances are already gone?  
Started believing that I could be wrong  
But you give me one good reason  
to fight and never walk away_

_So here I am - still holding on_

_With every step, you climb another mountain  
Every breath, it's harder to believe  
You'll make it through the pain;  
Weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing_

_Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you almost gave up on your dreams  
Then, take it by the hand and show you that you can_

_There are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries_

_I fought to the limit, stand on the edge  
What if today is as good as it gets?  
Don't know where the future's heading  
But nothing's gonna bring me down_

_I've jumped every bridge and I've heard every lie  
I risked being safe but I always knew why -  
I always knew why_

_So here I am - still holding on_

_With every step, you climb another mountain  
Every breath, it's harder to believe  
You'll make it through the pain;  
Weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing_

_Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you almost gave up on your dreams  
Then, take it by the hand and show you that you can_

_You can go higher;  
You can go deeper  
There are no boundaries above and beneath you  
Break every rule `cause there's nothing between you and your dreams_

_With every step, you climb another mountain  
Every breath, it's harder to believe_

_Yeah!_

_There are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries_

_With every step you climb another mountain  
Every breath, it's harder to believe  
You'll make it through the pain  
Weather the hurricanes_

_There are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries_

* * *

**Okay, I promise I'll update this week. **

**The song with me is mostly a great song for Edward to Bella.**

**Songs: With me by Sum 41**

**No Boundaries by Kris Allen**

**You can listen to those songs on my webs website on my profile.**

**If you guys have any questions, you can ask my on your review**

**So?....**

**Hit or Miss?**


	11. Too many tears

**Hey everyone!!! Yes, I'm bringing the story back!!!! YAY!! Thanks you guys!! I love you guys so so much, for showing your love to this story; I know it's been a while since you read the other chapters!! Now, I promise I won't quit this story, but I just started school…. So I might update too soon. I want to say to teddybearpixiestik, and Kolored: You guys have a kick ass review I could every get on my stories. **

**Kolored: This was your review: "****Keep writing, or else I should take your beloved David Archuleta AND Robert Pattinson hostage, and force you to listen to the Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez AND Hannah Montana on repeat, FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. Those are several perfectly good reasons why you should keep writing. Understand? Good. :]" I laughed so hard, I fell off my chair.**

**Anyways, I would love to put all you guys named on here, but now the story should go on. Here's chapter 11. :) So, it left off when Bradin finished singing No Boundries- by Kris Allen

* * *

**

~Bestfriend or Boyfriend?~

~Chapter 11: Too many tears~

_ "Too many cries, too many lies, too many tears, too many barriers."- Barriers by David Archuleta._

* * *

_  
_

"So, what do you think?"

"Beautiful," I laughed out. As the conversation went on, someone else called. "Oh, I have another call on the other end. I'll call you tomorrow," I promised with a bit of disappointment. I didn't really want this to end.

"Okay, Love you," Bradin said sweetly. I just smiled.

"Love you too." After I ended the call, I picked up my incoming call.

"Hello?" Once I answer, I heard someone crying.

"……………..Bella?....." It was Edward.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Now, I felt like crying. I have never heard Edward like this before, well on the phone.

"My...........parentscriesarecriesdead."

"Edward, I can't hear you. Just talk to me."

"My parents…………. Their dead."

***OME*OME*OME***

Today was just a usual Saturday, Emmett and Jasper playing video games. Me? As always, outside enjoying twilight time. A few weeks ago, my parents wanted me to stay with them, still going to school (college), because they want me to spend, as they call it, "my little boy years" with them, before I start a new life without them. Now, I was on the roof, looking at the sky, thinking.

'When are my parents coming home?' Whenever they go to work, they usually come home around 5:00 and now, it's 8:00.

"Yo, Edward!?" a voice echoed into my room.

"IN HERE!" I shouted as I went through the window in my room. When Emmett came in my room, he handed me my home phone.

"Thanks."

"No, problem," he said giving me a grin and went back downstairs.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, is this Edward Masen Cullen?" a man with a deep voice asked.

"Yes, this is Edward." Okay, I'm scared what's going to happen.

" I'm really sorry to say this, but your parents die in a car crash." Once he dropped the news on my, my body felt like a knife went through my heart. Tears fell out of my eyes.

"I'm really sorry, son," the name said and ended the call.

After hours of crying, I decided I needed some comfort. I picked up my phone and went through my contacts.

"Hello?"

_Bella, my beautiful girl._

I paused for a few seconds.

"Bella?"

"Edward? What wrong?" Bella asked. Saying " my parents are dead" hurts me, evening thinking about it hurts me. A few wet tears went on my black t-shirt.

"My…… parentsaredead."

***OME*OME*OME***

After Edward delivered the news, I gasped.

"Edward," I paused _'I love you'_

"Edward," I said again. "What's going to happen to your brothers and sisters? Where are you going to live??" I asked freaking out. This can't be good.

"I don't know. We can't go back to our dorms." Edward said still crying. I was scared, what if he's going to be like this for a while? What's going to happen to Bloodlust if he's going into depression? So, I was thinking.

'I need an idea, I need an idea, think, Think, THINK!!!'

"Edward, everything is going to be okay. Things like this happens. Like Bradin's parents."

_Flashback_

It was a nice Sunday afternoon, Bradin and I was waking on Sunset beach, as I remember it was where Edward and I met.

"You know, I love spending time with you," I said giving Bradin a bright smile. We were walking, bare footed, holding hands, mostly what most couples do.

"Me too," he said and kissed my on the tip of my nose. **(Awww!)** A few seconds later, I heard New Divide by Linkin Park.

"Oh, sorry," Bradin said and was going through his pockets.

"Hello?" Bradin answered once he pulled out his cell phone.

"Yes, this is Bradin." I knew this isn't good news. Bradin dropped his phone into the smooth sand, and dropped onto his knees. Tears ran fast down on his bare chest.

"Bradin!"

* * *

**There you go!!! I almost have the next chapter ready!!**

**The part where Edward tells Bella, go my webs website on my profile into my homepage and theres a video over in the Bestfriend or Boyfriend file and you will see how Edward is like when he's telling Bella his parents are dead. Also in that video, you will here Bradin's name, and you will see Jesse McCartney. But, my webs website is not working right now, So, I'll tell you about the video soon!**

**Love ya,**

**xoxoTwilight269**

**So? Hit or Miss???**


	12. Crash and burn

**Hey you guys!! I'm so so sorry about the story that hasn't been updating..I HATE SCHOOL!!!! I also have some news…**

** I'm leaving the story.:( I really want to thank all of you for being there, making this story amazing. So,, I'm leaving this story go. I am putting it for adoption. So, if anyone wants it contact me by email or PM (on profile).**

**I'm giving this story to a person who has responsibility for a story (un-like me) .So, give me the next chapter, and I'm going to pick who gets this story. Now, I worked hard on this story, so please don't do anything that can make readers leave this story, I love this story in my heart.**

**Now, this is my last chapter for this story. So here's a kickass last chapter.**

~Bestfriend or Boyfriend?~

Chapter 12: Crash and Burn

**We've been moving too fast**

**Baby with nowhere to go**

**Every chance we have seems to go up in smoke**

**Send an SOS babe cause we bought to choke**

**This flight could go down**

**Crash and burn**

**-Crash and burn by Jesse McCartney**

_"Bradin!" I cried out. 'What just happen?' I thought. Bradin was down on his knees, tears drowning down his happiness._

"_Bradin, what is it? Please tell me," I asked being so worried._

"_My parents," he paused for a moment to get rid of the tears on his bright cheek. "Their dead."_

_I was shocked. No, this can't be happening! Bradin always loved his parents. I got down, and hugged him._

"_Bradin," I whispered. "It's okay, we'll go through this together."_

As I told Edward the story, I knew how he felt. I knew what's going to happen since I went through this with Bradin. _'I have to do this' _I though to myself. I got up from my medium size bed, went over to my desk, and picked up my car keys.

"Edward, I'm coming over there."

Once I got over to the Cullen's house, I was a bit nervous.. Bradin doesn't know that I'm here, and it's only Edward and me. Nothing will happen, right?

Step by step, to the door, closer and closer, my knees started shaking. _'Remember this is for Edward.' _ I took a deep breath and knocked on the chestnut colored door.

"Bella?" someone said as they opened the door.

"Emmett?" he just gave me a grin. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you know what happened to Edward parents?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"I decided to stay with him, so I'm crashing here for the night. The truth is, I'm really worried about him. What's going to happen a few days from now??" Emmett's voice lowered down and looked at his shoes.

"I need to see Edward, now," I demanded. I hurried into the warm glowing house and rushed upstairs.

"Edward?" I said softly as I opened the first door I saw on the third floor. Once the door was opened, Edward was curled up on his couch with watery eyes.

"Bella… I'm sorry that you have to see me like this," He said as he got up, without a shirt, and gave me his crooked smile.

"Edward," I nodded my head, "Just let it out. It's best that way, instead of keeping thing inside.

"Your right." His beautiful smile was gone. He looked up at the ceiling and tears slowly rid down to his cheeks. I went up to him and gave him a hug.

"It's okay, everything will be okay"

BPOV (Bradin's point of view)

'_Wow, it's Sunday already? I better send Edward the songs'_ I thought. I got up, from the lazy morning, and got out my phone and started texting Emmett.

_Hey I have sum songs finished already Is it o2 come over now?_

_From:Bradin_

_To: Emmett_

_8:36 am_

_Yea, that's kul, just come over whenever u want._

_From: Emmett_

_To:Bradin_

_8:37 am_

After I finished what I usually do in mornings, I wrote a note to my roommate, Mike, saying I'm not going to be here for the whole day and left the room with a snoring roommate.

Once I was over at Edward's house, I saw Bella' car. '_Wow, someone is here early'_

As I was walking up to the front porch, Emmett opened the door.

"Hey, sorry that I could have come earlier."

"Dude, it's cool. Come inside," Emmett said as he opened the door wider so I could enter the house, I waited…

"Oh, Edward is up stairs, on the third floor, the first door you see," he said and plopped him self on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Got it," I said and went my way upstairs.

As I was walking down the hallway, I peeked inside a large white door.

There, I saw Bella in Edward's arms, with him shirtless. I opened the door wide enough so they can see me.

"Bella?!"

* * *

**There it is, my last chapter for this story, again, if you want this story, send me the next chapter. **

**Please review!!!!**


	13. Leavin'

**Okay, I guess you guys didn't read the authors note.**

**I'm leaving the story. I'm so sorry that you guys want more from me in this story. I love this story, but the writer's block is what's bringing me down... I'm not sure if I will write the next chapter, but right now it's up for adoption. In order for me to give it to you (if you want it) write what happens next. So, mostly write the next chapter. I want this story in good care, not like this is worthless shit. Email me or PM me the chapter (on profile) and who ever have the best chapter gets the story. Now, I might change me mind that I want to keep it, so don't get upset if your the winner, but I want it back.**

**So, please tell me that you want the story before you start writing the chapter..**

**-xoxoTwilight269**


End file.
